Big Brother 2
Big Brother 2: Blood Bath is the second season of Kenneth's Total Drama Big Brother. Casting + Development The casting began for the season on July 20th, 2019. There were nearly 50 applicants overall, with numerous people being barely cut. Applications ended on July 31st, with the cast being finalized a few days after. The cast was officially revealed on August 4th. The season, like last one, was hosted on Discord, with the episodes being posted on YouTube. The season then began filming on August 9th. The theme of the season was revealed to be "Blood Bath", which was ultimately signified & named after the Assassins twist. ------- Below this are the twists used in the season, each one shaking up the game immensely. Twists * Assassins - '''During the premiere, every houseguest was secretly assigned one target in the house. If their specific target were to be evicted, the player will be granted two advantages for the following week. Immunity & the opportunity to choose any player of their choice to have an automatic spot in the upcoming veto competition. Once a player's target is evicted, they will received their victim's target as their new target. This twist would last for the first 5 weeks of the game. ** '''Assassin's Immunity - Once the player eliminates their target, they are granted immunity for the following week & would not be eligible to be nominated or go home. ** Pick-a-Player - At the next veto ceremony, the player who was successful in eliminating their target is able to select a player of their choosing to play in the veto. Houseguests Voting History Game History Week 1 During the premiere of Total Drama Big Brother, 16 new players step foot on the camp for for the first time. After their introductions & the Assassins twist was revealed, first impressions were put to the test in the "Rocky Road" HOH competition. By the end of the competition, Tabitha was crowned the first HOH of the season. She made the decision to put up Charles & Kato for eviction. Ellie, Miles & Twiansa would later be chosen to participate in the "Slip N Slide" POV compeition. After blowing the compeition away & smoking the other players, Ellie was able to take him the first POV win of the summer. She chose to use the POV on Charles, resulting in Hayshay being named the replacement nominee. With tensions rising before the eviction, a crazy & hectic week full of drama was ended when Hayshay became the first player sent packing in a 13-0 against Kato. Week 2 It was revealed that Tabitha was Hayshay's assassin, thus granting Tabitha immunity for the week. During the "Perfect Circle" HOH competition, Gove took power for the week & became the new HOH. Shortly after during the nominations ceremony, Twiansa & Mirabella both found themselves on the block. Ellie, Kato & Tess were then chosen to play in the "Sweet Escape" POV competition. Tess managed to secure the POV after beating out the other players. She ultimately made the decision to take down Mirabella, in which Ellie was put up in her place as a nominee. By the end of the week, the players said farewell to Twiansa after voting her out in a 10-2 vote against Ellie. Week 3 It was revealed that Tess was Twiansa's assassin, thus granting Tess immunity for the week. With power back up for grabs in the "Minority Rules" HOH competition, Charles took the throne as the new HOH. He made the decision of putting Judy & Jason up for eviction. During the veto pickings, Ellie, Rivera & Gove were all selected to compete in the "Hard To Handle" POV competition. By the end of the competition, it was Rivera who was able to take home the POV. He chose to to take down Judy from the block, resulting in Gove becoming the replacement. At the eviction, Gove was taken out of the game in another unanimous 11-0 vote against Jason. Week 4 It was revealed that Judy was Gove's assassin, thus granting Judy immunity for the week. The campers later competed in the "Backwards Compatibility" HOH competition, which ended in Tess being crowned the new HOH. She named Sparrow & Charles as the initial nominees for the week at the nomination ceremony. At the veto pickings, Kato, Kaden & Miles were all picked to participate in the "Music Maestro" POV competition. After a very close battle, Tess took full control of the week after securing the POV. She made the decision to change her own nominations taking Sparrow off the block & shortly after putting Kato up in his place. By the end of yet another chaotic week, Kato was the one who found himself departing from the camp in a 9-1 vote against Charles. Week 5 Week 6 {| |